You wouldnt betray me would you
by disgraced emo
Summary: First fan fic starting this story please tell me if you want me to continue Going to be bella demon and eventually add jasper into the mix . Rated M for future chapters and should not be read in future by anyone under 18!
1. Chapter 1

You wouldn't betray me would you?

When I went to bed last night I thought I would wake up beside Edward kissing him and telling him I love him not running for my life. Six months ago we ran into James and Victoria, James never wished to hurt me however he wished to protect me. You see Alice was a royal bitch and she wanted power and money. So this is why today I'm running Edward the love of my life decided he wanted that too and set to kill me when I found out him and Alice decided I was too much of a liability but what they didn't expect was that I wasn't just human. I was a witch and half vampire so when they came to kill me I ran.

As I exited the city I knew where I was going Mystic Falls, Virginia as I drove I knew I would have to ditch the car and find a way to mask my sent I pull out my spell book and find the spell I need I dump the car in Seattle and start the spell to mask my scent. When it's masked I call Elena she is my mother's sister's daughter and being raised by her aunt. I tell her I'm coming and to expect me soon as soon as I hang up I run to mystic falls and right into Elena. We catch up and then I meet Damon it all falls into place and he's all I see. SHIT! I yell. Elena looks at me then Damon and sees what has happened she starts to laugh and says "well cousin you're now mated to my mate's brother." Elena walks away and I tell her I refuse to be mated she says I can't and I scream at her and try and run away she pulls me back and says we will learn to love I roll my eyes and get all pissy.

Ok sooo what do you think please review and let me know should I continue or stop first fan fic!


	2. This is chapter 2

Trigger warning contains rape and acts of violence this part of the book is because I needed to get some things off my chest so it's all going to come together soon. bells

BPOV

I couldn't believe it I had just had my virginity taken by my father. I was 12 and was getting ready to head back to Renee's in 2 weeks. He told me If I told her he would hurt me worse.

4 years later

I was on my way back to Charlie's. Renee had remarried and I had decided to go and live with Charlie. I was hoping what happened at 12 was a fluke a misjudgment on his part and he regretted it. When we landed I saw Charlie right away "hey bells" hey dad" ok so far so good when we get into the car Charlie starts talking right away. "Bells the rules are simple do what I say when I say cook and have dinner ready by 7 and don't talk about what goes on behind closed doors." Charlie was running his hands up and down my thighs and I knew it wasn't a fluke. "Bells my dirty little girl you have become quit the woman." When we got home Charlie told me to get dinner start so I set to work making some lasagna. MM smells good Bells did you make garlic bread oh wow you a good cook.

I sat Charlie's dinner in front of him and asked if it was ok if I went to unpack and got a shower he dismissed me saying I start school in 2 days. Charlie came up in later that night bells I need you so bad please take off your clothes please. No Charlie so he came up pushed me on the bed told me I would moan and I would like it. So I faked it and he came inside me. Next day I met him and by him I mean Edward Cullen.

"Hi im Edward Cullen and your Bella swan?" "Yes" I said shyly. He took me out to the field and told me what he was and I was intrigued. He asked if he could come over later I said ok.

At home I told dad Edward Cullen was coming over and Charlie got a smirk on his face you mean the vampire? Yeah dad the vampire. Alright he said.

Edward came over and Charlie told him I was in my room me and Edward were making out when Charlie came up to join. "Edward do you mind if I join you guys I don't care what Bella thinks she just my little toy anyway." "Sure Charlie go ahead" so my dad and my current bf were kissing touching and taking my clothes off.

I tried to protest and I couldn't my dad came and positioned me so Edward was under me and he was behind me and Edward thrust into me and Charlie thrust into my behind I screamed out in pain. Oh god Charlie she's so tight Edward was saying as the continued their assault.

After they were done I cried and cried. I couldn't believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

ok guys I need someone to work with me on this story also I will update asap if your interesting in helping with the story pm me tomorrow im taking a bus ride so I'll try and update Saturday if possible if you're not chose to help with this story I will be doing a jasper/bella. Also peter/bella/damon a bella/Charlie story as well so pm me. IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 I WILL NOT LET YOU HELP


End file.
